The Radio Surprise -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. The Radio Surprise By Alby.


**The Radio Surprise**

 _ **By :**_

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Keterangan : Yang bercetak miring adalah suara dari radio dan yang bercetak tebal adalah surat Yunho untuk Jaejoong

...

At 85st Cafe

"Jae, kemarilah. Duduk disini, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm, Caramel Machiato saja Yunnie"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

 _92,1 Cassiopeia FM Love Song Seoul, Dj Max disini masih menemani kamu sampai jam 4 sore nanti. Dan Dj Max juga masih memutar lagu-lagu cinta permintaan kalian, tapi sebelumnya ada segmen favorit kita, segmen Radio Surprise._

"Ini minuman mu Jae" ucap Yunho dan meletakkan pesanan jaejoong dan dirinya diatas meja lalu Yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Yunnie" balas Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

 _Aigoo, rasanya Dj Max disini ingin juga menerima surprise macam ini. Hha, siapa yang mau mengirimkan Dj Max surprise? Saya akan senang hati menerimanya._

 _Jadi Radio Surprise kali ini, ada seorang sahabat yang ingin mengucapkan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan selama menjalin pertemanan dengan sahabat kecilnya. Dan flashback lagi, hal-hal apa saja yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Pokoknya surat nya manis banget deh, dimana sang sahabat bersyukur banget bisa bersahabat dengan sahabat masa kecil nya ini. Ok, sekarang Dj Max akan membacakan suratnya ya._

" _**To Boojae"**_

"huh, Boojae? Aku kah?" tanya jaejoong bingung.

"Dengarkan saja dulu Boo, mungkin memang untukmu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" _ **Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa sahabat sulit untuk dicari, sahabat sulit untuk dilupakan bahkan sahabat sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Engkau selalu ada untukku, sangat memahamiku, dan sangat menyayangiku. Terima kasih sahabat kecilku, untuk selama waktu yang telah kita habiskan selama terasa sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama di kehidupan ini. Dari semasa kita tidur bersama, mandi bersama, bermain bersama, satu sekolah yang sama, hingga saat ini engkau selalu bersamaku. Untuk setahun kedepan, tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya yang kuinginkan hanya terus selalu bersamamu"**_

Jaejoong yang mendengar nya sungguh terheran-heran. Surat yang sedang dibacakan ini untuknya atau bukan. Tetapi nama panggilan Boojae, setahu dirinya hanya dia yang memiliki, dan hanya satu orang juga yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Satu orang yang tepat duduk didepannya kini. Sahabatnya sedari kecil.

" _ **Untuk terus selalu bersamamu, aku tidak ingin dirimu hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, sahabat bahkan seorang kakak. Aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin menjadi your other half Boojae. So, would you be my other half?"**_

Alis Jaejoong terangkat sebelah, setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan sang Dj, ia pun melihat Yunho yang duduk didepannya terlihat sangat gugup. Yunho menggenggam cangkir espresso miliknya dengan tangan gemetar dan banyak menghembuskan nafas serta memberikan senyum kecil kearah Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Jaejoong berpikir, benarkah surat ini ditujukan untuk dirinya?

" _ **Seperti yang engkau ketahui juga, You were not my ideal type. Dirimu sungguh cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Belum lagi dirimu yang selalu marah-marah ketika aku tidak membalas sms mu dengan sama cepatnya. Yang berujung dengan bengkaknya biaya telpon ku hanya untuk memberi mu kabar bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu khawatir"**_

Jaejoong mendelik mendengarnya, doe eyes nya menatap tajam dan jangan lupa pout cherry lipsnya. Sekarang Jaejoong yakin bahwa surat ini benar ditujukan untuk dirinya. Memang nya siapa lagi yang selalu mengeluh bahwa biaya telpon yang harus dibayar setiap bulannya membengkak. Orang itu, orang yang sedang mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, Jung Yunho. Apa-apaan orang ini setelah Yunho menyatakan perasaannya, sekarang ia malah menjelek-jelekan Jaejoong.

" _ **Tapi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, percakapan kita, segala hal yang kita lakukan, dan kebersamaan kita. Itu lebih dari yang aku harapkan, aku tidak peduli apakah kau tipe idealku atau bukan Kim Jaejoong, yang kutahu aku nyaman dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini. I don't think of you as my friend. You are more like my other half."**_

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan ikut menggenggam tangan Yunho yang terasa sangat dingin dibaliknya. Yunho yang melihat respon Jaejoong, balas tersenyum dengan tulus.

" _ **Ingatkah dirimu ketika beberapa hari lalu, aku bertanya, bagaimana rasanya jika kamu jatuh cinta dengan sahabat yang telah menghabiskan waktu lama bersamamu. Lalu dirimu menjawab persahabatan dan cinta itu adalah dua hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini, apa salahnya menggabungkan dua hal tersebut. Setelahnya aku bertanya lagi, bagaimana kita bisa membedakan kalau itu cinta atau sudah terbiasa bersama. Dengan bijak dan berbicara dengan lembut engkau menjawabnya, kalau cinta selalu ingin bersama, dan kalau bersama lama-lama akan jatuh cinta, jadi sama saja.**_

 _ **Karena jawabanmu itulah, aku disini sekarang memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu Jaejoong. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, mau kah engkau menjadi my other half Boojae? Yang tidak hanya menjadi seorang sahabat tetapi pendampingmu seumur hidup, sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan kehidupan kita bersama sampai ajal memisahkan kita.**_

 _ **We share dreams, fears, and memories**_

 _ **You make me smile with everything in you**_

 _ **You annoy me**_

 _ **And you make me frustrated**_

 _ **But living without you, I have never imagined that**_

 _ **I love you more than I have ever expected**_

 _ **Much love, hug, and kisses**_

 _ **From Your Childhood Bestfriend, Jung Yunho"**_

 _Itulah surat Radio Surprise minggu ini. Setelah membaca surat keseluruhan, ternyata Yunho-ssi meminta Jaejoong-ssi untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya. Jadi bagaimana Jaejoong-ssi apakah kau menerima Yunho-ssi?_

Jaejoong yang mendengar nya sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata nya lagi, dia sungguh terharu dan tidak menyangka. Seseorang yang dia ketahui jahil dan tidak ada sifat romantisnya ini bisa membuat surat yang sangat menyentuh hatinya dan mengirim serta membacakannya melalui siaran radio. Jaejoong sungguh bahagia saat ini.

Yunho sambil menggenggam balik tangan Jaejoong yang tadi berada diatas tangannya, kembali bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang teduh" Bagaimana Boo, seperti yang kutulis di surat tersebut. Maukah engkau menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga ajal menjemput kita?"

Jaejoong sungguh senang dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata yang bisa dilakukannya hanya lah menganggukkan kepala nya dengan tangis bahagia nya.

Yunho yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum cerah, dan beranjak berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sama erat nya dan berbisik lirih di telinga Yunho "I love you, Yunho. I love you, my other half"

 **The end**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari acara Pagi Pagi di Net TV, yang bagian radio surprise. Dan untuk surat aku menggabungkan kata-kata dari cerita watty yang berjudul My Not Perfect Husband dan Bella Amia Mia, tapi dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian tertentu. Jadi jika merasa familiar dari sanalah kata-kata itu berasal. Karena saya juga rada susah membuat surat romantis.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
